Can't You Chu?
by Twelf Bell
Summary: A.K.A. "Can't You Kiss?" It's almost Christmas! But no matter how much Doumeki wants to kiss his lover, Watanuki won't let him. But a certain Christmas party will let him have an advantage ... DouWata love ;3 *COMPLETE*
1. Two Days

**Title:** Can't You Chu?**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** A One-Shot Fanfic that turned amazingly LONG! O__O;**  
Summary:** A.K.A. Can't You Kiss? It's almost Christmas! But no matter how much Doumeki wants to kiss his lover, Watanuki won't let him. DouWata love ;3  
**---Pairing:** Doumeki x Watanuki (OF COURSE!! 8D)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic, but I do own my feelings as a DouWata fangirl ;D

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch1. Two Days.**

**//; Good Morning**

There was a big mountain of snow outside when Watanuki Kimihiro opened the door of the store. _Man! More work!_ he complained silently in his head.

He went to the room in which he put his winter clothes in – Yuuko-san lent him a room to stay that night, since she had said it was going to snow (before it actually snowed) and told him to bring warm clothing. He put on two long-sleeve shirts, one sweater, and over that – a jacket. He wore his pajama pants under another layer of pants, and boots over a heavy lump of socks. Grabbing his self-made gloves, a scarf and a self-knitted hat, he walked heavily out to the front door.

He got a shovel from a nearby closet and began shoveling from the outside of the door to the gates that stretched around the property of Yuuko-san, the store owner. When he reached the gateway, he was panting tiredly. A stoic voice turned his tired state around, and he became as hyper as a hungry dog.

"Doumeki!" called Watanuki, waving an arm – that was not holding the shovel – energetically.

The stone-faced man gave a smirk when he was close to Watanuki. "Good morning."

Doumeki Shizuka was wearing a moss green turtle-neck and a heavy, black button-down jacket over it. He wore no hat, but he had a wool scarf and the gloves that Watanuki made especially for him some while ago.

"Good morning," replied a happy Watanuki. He gave a grin but that wiped immediately off when Doumeki said, "A lot of work you have to do, huh?" _What a way to ruin the moment._

Watanuki frowned. "Yeah. Look at this!" He gestured at the mountains of snow. "It's about a foot high! How does Yuuko-san expect me to shovel all this?!"

"Do you want me to help?"

The bespectacled teenager gave a smile. "Sure. That'd be great."

The two worked for an hour before sitting down on the porch for a break.

"Though I have three pairs of socks on, my toes are freezing!" whined Watanuki to the sky, who had his arms perching him up from behind.

"Hm." The composed Doumeki was sitting as he usually did; like a gentleman.

Quiet resounded between the two until Doumeki asked, "How'd you sleep?"

_What an odd question._ "Great, I guess. Not much spirits invaded my sleep since Yuuko-san's store barrier fends them off."

Silence again.

The morning sky was clouded with light gray silk, making lumps of upside down snow in the sky with white specks. Due to the winter weather, you couldn't really tell if it was morning still or afternoon yet. A cold breeze blew in the two's faces. Doumeki sneezed.

"You alright?" asked a concerned Watanuki, who noticed the redness in the other's nose and ears.

"Ah."

_Urrg.. what should I do? I don't want him catching a cold..._ Watanuki slowly took off his hat and held it out to the shivering one next to him. "Here; wear this."

Doumeki stared at the bespectacled teenager. "It's okay."

"No. I insist." And that was the end of the conversation. Doumeki took the hat and put it on. To his surprise, it was very warm. He watched as Watanuki's ears turned red from the cold, in his place. He felt like apologizing but that wouldn't do anything, since he knew the outcome of it.

The door of the store opened. "Watanuki!"

"Ah, Mokona. Good morning."

"Ohayo! Doumeki, too!" said a jumpy Mokona.

Doumeki nodded.

"Watanuki, Watanuki!"

"Hm?"

"Make breakfast!"

Watanuki gasped. He totally forgot. Yuuko-san was going to be mad. "Is Yuuko-san awake already?"

"Uhuh. And she's real grouchy today, so hurry it up."

Yup. Yuuko-san was going to be _very _mad.

**//; Good Afternoon**

Sure enough, the long hair lady spat at Watanuki about forgetting things – though, as Watanuki said, it's not his fault that he's forgetting things... his memories are just disappearing on him. That made the whole dining room quiet, even the angry Yuuko-san. She then sighed and said cheerfully, "Is breakfast ready?"

It was afternoon already, though the sky didn't show it. Watanuki had made lunch for the hungry seers already. He didn't make any for Doumeki, who frowned when he heard the news.

"I'm hungry. How come you're not making anything for me?"

Watanuki sighed. "We're going to eat out for lunch today. Didn't I say so yesterday?"

The frown on Doumeki's face relaxed a little but the tone in his voice didn't – though you wouldn't really know if there was any. "And I said that I wanted to eat your food."

At that, Watanuki smiled to himself. Doumeki really did love the food he made for him everyday; he ate it all and without complains.

"And _I_ said that we should try something new once in a while," Watanuki shot back.

Doumeki was defeated. No matter how much he wanted to eat his lover's cooking, it had to wait. Oh wait, did I say 'lover'? Oh yes I did. They started dating a little bit before winter break started. The time and place that the confessor confessed was a simple place that the couple both knew very well. Though it was not a place for romance, the scene was a scene that every girl, no, every couple would envy. (** Read A/N)

The couple left the store and headed out for their destination – wherever that was.

As they were walking, Watanuki noticed a presence behind him. When he turned around, what he saw freaked him out. It was one of those murderous spirits that followed him all day long. This one was amazingly huge; about three feet taller than himself and it was of the color... WHITE?! What was it? It looked like a snow mob with a menacing aura! Three eyes and a large mouth opened at the same time on the monster.

"_Look at that yummy thing... Ah... I want to eaaat... I'm so hungry..."_

Watanuki turned abruptly around and began walking so quickly that Doumeki had to run to catch up with him.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

The mob monster was drawing closer. Watanuki broke into a run. "It's following me!!" Well duh it's following you.

Doumeki looked behind him but saw nothing, as expected. He could have seen it if Watanuki hadn't turned around so quickly. He yelled to the scared teenager to slow down. Watanuki slowed down, and stopped. Doumeki caught up and said, "Where is it?"

With teary eyes, Watanuki slowly turned to face the monster. You couldn't really see it clearly since its whiteness camouflaged with the snow and sky around it – and that's what Doumeki had the problem of. He had to look a bit closer in the blurred image to see the monster. It was there all right. And sure, it was huge. Gigantic. Enormous. Humongous. Cheesus mice! Run away already!

But they didn't. Doumeki took Watanuki's hand and turned him around. They began walking down their original path as if nothing happened. Watanuki was still frantic, but the archer was calm. No, he wasn't an archer at all – he didn't have his bow with him. He was ashamed but he had no choice but to walk away.

During their walk, Watanuki's hand was still clasped in the big hands of Doumeki's. The stoic teenager's hands were very warm through the gloves. Even though Watanuki kept moaning about the stalker behind them, he felt safe next to his friend. When they neared the marketplace of stores and restaurants and such, the bespectacled boy forgot about the monster and quieted down. Well, not really. He let go of Doumeki's hand and began talking and blabbering about the things in the stores and their prices. Doumeki listened but didn't pay attention to any of the words that came out of his lover's mouth. He was busy trying to think of a way to ditch the bastard following them.

"-ki. Hey, Doumeki?"

"Mm?"

Watanuki was staring at his face; Doumeki stared back. Watanuki cocked his head to the side as if in confusion but he said, "How about that place?"

He was pointing somewhere. Doumeki looked away from the pale faced teenager and at where he was pointing. It was a small coffeehouse that didn't seem to have much customers, but it had an aura of peace and quiet. "Let's go."

A bell rang when they opened the door. A greeting came from the counter. As said, the place didn't have much customers. It was empty except for an old man at the counter – probably the master of the coffeehouse – and one girl a little younger than themselves across from the master.

The girl had short dark brown hair topped with a dark purple bucket hat and large piercing eyes that matched her hair. She wore a many-colored striped scarf that seemed too long and gray-rimmed glasses that matched the felt-grey valenky boots on her feet, in which tucked in her jeans. A pale purple pea jacket was hung over the chair she sat on and dark moss-green gloves lay on the counter. A tan-brown turtleneck was what she wore.

When she heard the bell ring, she said without looking up from her writing work, "It seems you've got customers, Suzuki-san."

_What a high-pitched voice_... thought Watanuki.

"Seems so," the old man, Suzuki-san, smiled. He was wearing a waiter uniform; white dress-shirt with black vest buttoned all the way through, black pants and dress shoes. A bow tie was tied around the collar of the dress-shirt. The old man welcomed the couple. "Welcome to our coffeehouse; I am Suzuki-san, the master here." He bowed.

Watanuki hurriedly bowed in respect. "I-I'm... um.. should I say my name?"

Suzuki-san chuckled. "Only if you want to."

The old man seemed like a nice guy so Watanuki introduced himself. "I'm Watanuki, and this is" - he gestured at his partner, "Doumeki." At his name, the stoic teenager nodded. "We'll be in your care this afternoon."

Suzuki-san nodded and then said, "How about the one behind you? He's part of your group?"

_Behind? We didn't bring anyone but ourselves..._ Watanuki turned around. His eyes turned wide when three eyes stared him in the face with a large drooling mouth. He shrieked and hid behind Doumeki.

"Hahahaha, I guess not then?" said the coffee master, with a smile. He turned around in his counter space and took something from a wall cabinet. He walked to where Doumeki stood with Watanuki behind him. He opened whatever the 'something' was and then threw it at monster. The spirit got hit and gagged. It backed up but before it could step back, Suzuki-san threw a handful of the 'something' at it and it disappeared completely into thin air.

"S-Suzuki-san... y-y-y-y-y-you...!" exclaimed a surprised Watanuki. Doumeki was quite surprised himself too. The girl on the counter wasn't though, since she did not look up a bit.

"Hm?" The coffee master was smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Wh-What did you use to make it go away?"

Suzuki-san held up what was in his hand. It was salt. SALT?! Why?? The old man explained. "That monster was a snow spirit, right? Well, to make snow go away, what do you use?"

"Salt..." Doumeki said, quietly.

The old man winked, making more wrinkles appear on his face. "Exactly."

The couple sat down on the counter table, next to the working girl, when Suzuki-san beckoned them over.

"You can see spirits too?" asked a curious Watanuki.

"Mm. Since I was a little kid."

"Really? Me too!"

As the conversation between the old man and the bespectacled teenager grew in topic, Doumeki thought about what just happened. It felt like his second defeat that day. He had forgotten that salt could make snow melt. Actually, he never really even _knew_ that the monster was a snow spirit.. or that there were different kinds of spirits other than the human-type and blobs! He watched as Watanuki laughed and joked with the master. He felt sorry that he couldn't protect his love.

His eyes then averted to the working girl who sat next to Watanuki. She didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on. She was in her own world. Suddenly, her pen stopped moving and her eyes stared back at the one that was looking at her. Doumeki didn't seem to know what expression to put on.

The old man suddenly said, "She's the granddaughter of my deceased friend, Sasaki Jun. Her name is Rei."

Sasaki Rei was still staring at Doumeki. She then asked, "How long have you two been going out?"

Watanuki blushed bright red, while Doumeki kept his straight face. Without any words coming out of anyone's mouth, Rei got an answer. "Ah, I see. Before winter break, hm?"

The bespectacled teenager's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. "H-How..?!"

The girl smiled before going back to her work. The old man was chuckling. He explained for the confused couple; "Rei can read minds. Jun read minds too; she probably inherited the skill."

Watanuki didn't know how to react to this. Or rather, he had met so many people with different skills that it was normal to him. Himself as a spirit magnet, Doumeki as a spirit handler, Yuuko-san as a physic, and now: Suzuki-san as a spirit handler like Doumeki (but can see spirits), and Rei-san as a mind-reader. What a small world!

Rei smirked at her work, though it was really for Watanuki – since she read what he was thinking.

Suzuki-san asked, "So, what's your order?"

"Huh?"

The old man chuckled for the third time. "This is a coffeehouse! We serve coffee, as well as other drinks, and we have menus for both breakfast and lunch. So what's your order?"

Watanuki totally forgot about lunch. A loud growl was heard. Watanuki looked up. Rei was giggling (she knew who did that), Suzuki-san was surprised, and Doumeki was stone-faced as ever.

"Th-That wasn't me!" exclaimed Watanuki. He hadn't felt his stomach rumble, so it was definitely not him. Rei was laughing, so it was not her. Suzuki-san...

"Hurry up and order. I'm hungry."

Watanuki turned to Doumeki. Staring at the stoic teenager's face, he noticed a little pink blush on his cheeks. He laughed at the sight. It was Doumeki who's stomach growled. Of course. Since breakfast was about two hours ago, Doumeki was already hungry.

A smile turned up on the bespectacled teenager's face and then said, "Then we'll have something on the lunch menu, Suzuki-san."

The old man grinned and said, "Coming right up."

**//; Good Evening**

"The food back at Suzuki-san's place was great, wasn't it Doumeki?"

"Ah." Doumeki agreed. It was so good that he couldn't compare it to Watanuki's own cooking. To be honest, it was a bit _better_ than his lover's. He wondered why.

Watanuki was very happy for some reason. He kept grinning and laughing at whatever. As he talked on and on about Suzuki-san and Rei and the store and the food, Doumeki thought about their plans for tomorrow.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. He had noticed many Christmas decorations in and on store windows, doors, etc. Christmas lights hung from streetlight to streetlight down every street they passed, too. A man in a Santa costume was giving out free coupons for a store that he worked at. A little boy in an Elf costume was giving out free tissues outside a store in which was probably his parents.

Christmas was drawing near and the love between Doumeki and Watanuki did not go further down the road. They were stuck in the "friend" part. Even though they started dating, they never did anything lovey-dovey.

After buying some random gifts and souvenirs or so, they headed home. As usual, Doumeki was quiet and Watanuki... well, he was quiet the whole way home, too. He was probably all tired out.

They were already outside of Yuuko-san's store when Doumeki had something to talk about. Watanuki turned and faced Doumeki. He smiled before saying, "Thanks for today, Doumeki."

"Yeah."

The two were quiet for three seconds after Doumeki's response. He then said, "So. Tomorrow, I'm going to pick you up."

"Why?"

"It's almost Christmas. We should go out on a date somewhere."

Watanuki blushed. "A-Alright then."

Before Watanuki could speak any further, Doumeki drew close to his face. The shorter teenager could feel the breath of his lover on his face. The stoic face drew closer and closer, and before the lips of the two touched, Watanuki backed up.

"Wh-What're you doing?!"

Doumeki was in an odd position, he was bent forward – as if bowing. "I wanted to kiss you."

The spirit magnet turned completely red. "Wh-Why?" What a stupid question, Watanuki. How dare you ruin the moment between you and Doumeki. (Sigh).

"Isn't that what lovers do?"

Watanuki took in a deep breath and letting it all out in one breath, he said, "I'msorryIhavetogoI'llseeyoutomorrow... Goodbye!"

He ran toward the doors of the shop. He was panting very hard when he closed the door on the confused Doumeki. For god's sake Watanuki! Why didn't you let Doumeki kiss you?! WHYYY??!

Outside, Doumeki sighed. He walked in the direction of his house/temple, thinking all the way of why Watanuki ran away from him.

**//; Good Night**

Doumeki was already sleeping soundly – though not really (he had nightmares of Watanuki running away from him), when Watanuki got in bed. He took off his glasses and put them on the floor next to his futon. As he lay in the warmth of the futon, he thought about what he did.

Running away from your lover is a sad thing when they're about to share their love with you. Poor Doumeki.

Watanuki couldn't sleep that night. He got headaches thinking about what to do tomorrow; should he apologize or should he pretend that nothing happened? From the headaches, he turned sweaty. From being sweaty, he lay upon his quilts. From sleeping over his quilts in the middle of winter...

Watanuki caught a cold.

* * *

**A/N:** Lols. Some of the sentences are my feelings. You may notice easily which they are xD Well... hope you enjoyed it so far! There will be three chapters for this fanfic – all very long ones, as this one.

**PLEASE DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THE NAMES USED IN THIS FANFIC** – except the ones that are credited to CLAMP (Watanuki, Doumeki, Yuuko, Mokona). Sasaki Rei is a fictional character, but a friend of mine also. No stealing her name!

And so, do hope you enjoyed. **Please review! ;D**

**//;SEi**

**P.S.** I looked up stuff about coffee and my gosh, the coffee art is so AMAZING! Though I don't drink coffee at all, I still think it's cool 8D

Also, I loved doing this chapter because there is so much descriptions to write. I did research for Rei's clothes, Suzuki-san's waiter clothes, and such. Heh. Well, that's all! Remember to review!

**Listening To:** Ikenai Taiyou (Orange Range) – from drama: Hana Kimi  
a must watch drama, AS WELL AS manga, and the Taiwan version is good too ;3


	2. One Day

**Title:** Can't You Chu?**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** A One-Shot Fanfic that turned amazingly LONG! O__O;**  
Summary:** A.K.A. Can't You Kiss? It's almost Christmas! But no matter how much Doumeki wants to kiss his lover, Watanuki won't let him. DouWata love ;3  
**---Pairing:** Doumeki x Watanuki (OF COURSE!! 8D)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic, but I do own my feelings as a DouWata fangirl ;D

**A/N:** In the previous chapter, I wrote this: "Though it was not a place for romance, the scene was a scene that every girl, no, every couple would envy. (** Read A/N)". I forgot to put it down in the previous A/N, so I will type it now.

There will be a **prequel** to this fanfic about their meeting and stuff. It will NOT BE LONG. It will be like a songfic, I guess. It will be very short, at least a 1000 words and it will just be description. No dialogue. I hope you will like it.

Also, I forgot to mention Himawari-chan and Kohane-chan when I was listing the odd people that Watanuki knew.

And so! This is the second chapter! It's a bit fluffy and a lot of love, but do review! The next chapter will be the last. Sorry for the late response... **//;SEi**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch2. One Day.**

**//; Good Morning**

When Watanuki got up from bed this morning, his head hurt and he couldn't think straight. He walked awkwardly to the bathroom and there, he stared at himself in the mirror. He tried to focus on his reflection but he just couldn't. He washed his face and left the bathroom as awkwardly as he came.

Yuuko-san was already awake. Mokona too. When Watanuki entered the kitchen with messy bed hair and pajamas, they both stared at him silently. They didn't know what to say, except, "What happened to you?"

Watanuki groaned. "I think I'm sick..."

Mokona hopped towards Watanuki and touched his forehead. "You're burning!" He hopped back towards Yuuko-san. "He's on fire, Yuuko! Pour some water on him!"

"If I pour water on him, he'll burn more," said Yuuko-san, patting Mokona. She got up from her seat and checked Watanuki's temperature herself. "Yup. You have a cold, Watanuki. You should stay home today."

"N-No!"

Yuuko-san's eyes widened. "Why do you say that?"

A more red color added to Watanuki's already flushed face. "I.. I have a date... with Doumeki... today..."

The long-haired lady clapped her hands with a smile. "How nice!" But then she became serious. "But if you go today, don't you think that you may get Doumeki sick too? No..." She sat back down in her seat and looked at Watanuki. "Don't you think you may get more sick?"

"It's fine if I get more sick!" Watanuki's head was already beginning to spin. "I.. I don't want Doumeki.. to feel bad.. again..." He collapsed on the floor, panting from no energy.

Mokona hopped to him once more and patted his knee. He was concerned. "Are you okay, Watanuki?" Watanuki smiled weakly at the black manjuu.

Yuuko-san gave Watanuki her usual stare. "Feel bad? Did something happen yesterday?" She already knows, Watanuki. You don't have to explain...

Watanuki took hold of a nearby chair and lifted himself slowly up. "I..."

Yuuko-san looked like she was waiting for an answer, but then she said, "Go back to bed. I'll call Doumeki and tell him that you're not going anywhere today." She got up from her seat and headed for the telephone.

"Y-Yuuko-san!"

At her name, she stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Watanuki whose legs were wobbling, and said, "Watanuki. Do you know what spirits love to eat the most?"

"... Humans..."

"That's right. But do you know what they love the most?"

Watanuki stared at the store owner through his glasses.

"When the humans are unguarded."

"B-But Doumeki, he--!"

"He won't be able to protect you in your state. Now go back to bed." With that, Yuuko-san left for her phone call.

What Watanuki didn't know was that she didn't go to the phone. She didn't need to call Doumeki. She walked to the living room and lounged in her chair, smiling while smoking her pipe. By now, the archer would have known. And oh yes he did know. Two minutes passed and then there was loud knock on the door. Watanuki walked slowly to the door, his hands on the wall for support. He opened the door slowly as to not let any cold wind in and said weakly, "Yes?"

He looked at the visitor. There, right in front of him, was Doumeki. He was panting slightly – his chest gradually growing big and then small at each puff. Drops of sweat covered his face and he was messily dressed. He had run here.

"D-Doumeki?" Watanuki was quite surprised. His fever burned once more into him and he fell to the ground. Doumeki caught him and asked concernedly, "Oi, you okay?"

Watanuki smiled weakly at the one holding him. He then began laughing quietly. "I'm sorry..."

"What's there to be sorry about?" Doumeki picked the sick figure up in bride-style and walked towards the room that Watanuki was currently residing in. He dropped Watanuki softly on the futon and covered him with the covers. He took off the seer's glasses and placed them neatly near the futon. He got up from his knees and began to leave, but Watanuki grabbed his hand.

"Wh-Where are you... going?"

Doumeki lightly slid Watanuki's hand off and holding it for a little bit, he said, "I'm just going to get a few things to help you with your cold." He then placed the hand on Watanuki's stomach and left the room.

Yuuko-san was outside, listening to every word. She smirked at Doumeki when he came out. With arms folded, she said, "Did I make too much of a scene?"

The archer did not respond. Yuuko-san took the silence as a yes. As she left, she giggled to herself.

Do you understand why she was giggling, reader? Do you understand what she meant by a "scene"? Let me explain for you. In simplest terms; Watanuki shares an eye with Doumeki, yes? When Watanuki has feelings for what he's seeing, Doumeki can see it too, right? And so, Watanuki has feelings for the scene in which Yuuko-san is saying that he should not go on the date with Doumeki, riiight?? Yes. And that's why, Doumeki saw what happened (the touch of the forehead, Watanuki falling, Mokona patting his leg and stuff...) and ran over. A little fluffy, but... lol, no buts! Let's move on with the show! I mean.. fanfic!

When Doumeki returned back to the room, he was holding a large bowl of cold water, a towel (*), pills, and a glass of water. You must be wondering how he held this, right? The large bowl of cold water was in one hand, the glass of water in the other. The towel was draped over one arm and the pills were in a box that Doumeki put over the glass. Why'd he take everything at once? Hm.

"Dou.. -meki..?" Watanuki had fallen asleep while Doumeki was out. When he heard the door open and close, he opened his eyes. He stared at the man who looked like a clown trying to balance stuff. He laughed weakly as he began to get up from his sleeping position.

"You don't need to get up."

"It's alright," Watanuki smiled. "I want to."

The stoic teenager put the stuff he was holding onto the floor near the futon as Watanuki tried to get his mind and eyes to focus on his surroundings.

"You okay?" asked Doumeki, when Watanuki's head swayed side to side.

"Y-Yeah..."

Doumeki took two pills out of the boss and handed it to Watanuki with the glass of water. Watanuki gratefully accepted and drank it down. Feeling sleepy once more, he lay back down onto his futon.

"Sleep well," said Doumeki.

But Watanuki didn't go to sleep just yet. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Doumeki put the towel into the bowl of cold water.

"For ruining today's date..."

"It's alright." The archer squeezed the towel of water and folded it until it was a rectangle. He laid it over Watanuki's forehead. "Go to sleep."

Watanuki chuckled to himself.

"What?" asked Doumeki.

"Nothing, nothing... It's just that.. I was wondering if this is how.. a mother.. feels like..." and with that, Watanuki closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**//; Good Afternoon**

Doumeki had fallen asleep after staring silently at Watanuki's pale face. It was already past noon when he woke up from his nap. He stared up at the ceiling for at least three minutes before getting up from his lying position on the tatami mats. He looked over at Watanuki. He was sleeping peacefully, though a few puffs of breath came out of his mouth at a quick pace. Doumeki took the towel from Watanuki's forehead and dipped it into the cold water. He squeezed it and then lightly placed it back onto Watanuki's forehead. At the cold touch, Watanuki flinched in his sleep. Doumeki held Watanuki's hand and apologized quietly. Suddenly, a rumble sounded.

It was his stomach. Doumeki was hungry. As expected of the black hole! Doumeki had actually not eaten breakfast. He was still sleeping when he saw through Watanuki's eye. After seeing the last part of the scene, he awoke quickly and in a rush, he dressed up with whatever he could find. Though in a rush, he managed to have a fashion sense. He ran out of the temple and straight to Yuuko-san's store. Usually, he couldn't see the store but this time, he had a wish; he wanted to see Watanuki. And that's why, when he turned the corner and spotted the store, he went straight to the door and knocked. No one answered, but after a few minutes, Watanuki - looking all pale (though he usually always is) and sick – opened the door.

Thinking back on that, it was reckless wasn't it? Doumeki felt embarrassed now. He began to get up when he felt something tug him back. Watanuki had felt Doumeki's grip on his hand (though he was sleeping) and so he held it himself. Doumeki sighed as the grip tightened. He whispered, "Watanuki... let go."

"Nn..." Watanuki gripped tighter.

"Watanuki..." Doumeki bent over and kissed the sleeping boy's cheek. That made Watanuki loosen his grip. Doumeki slid the hand off and placed it at Watanuki's side. He noticed a tear slide down Watanuki's face. He got up and quietly walked to the door. "I'm sorry. I'll be back."

**- - -**

Doumeki walked down the streets in silence. The only noise he made was the usual crunch of snow under his feet. He did not know where he was going. When he looked up, he was at the coffee house that they went to yesterday. Hitsuzen, was it? Yes it was. Of course.

As the lone teenager opened the door, he heard the bell jingle above. Two heads turned in his direction. It was Suzuki-san and Rei. As usual, Rei was working on some papers, and in her regular seat at the counter.

The old man smiled and greeted him. "Good afternoon, Doumeki-kun."

The said teenager glanced around the shop. There were a few customers – a little bit more than 'empty', like yesterday. He sat down next to Rei at the counter and ordered lunch – two sandwiches and milk tea.

As Suzuki-san got the food, he asked, "Where's Watanuki-kun?"

At the question, Doumeki sighed. Rei answered for him, "He's sick, apparently."

Doumeki glanced at Rei as if saying 'thanks'. The old man stopped working and asked, "That's too bad... What happened?"

"I don't know," was Doumeki's reply. He thought about what he tried to do before Watanuki ran into the store. Was that the cause? Of course. But he didn't know. He began thinking deeply. He scratched his head in frustration. He didn't notice when Suzuki-san placed a tray of the ordered lunch in front of him. He didn't notice Rei giggling and whispering to Suzuki-san, who then had a surprised look and nodding as if understanding. What he _did_ notice was the bell on the door. It tinkled, notifying that there was a new customer. It was Yuuko-san.

She was wearing a white dress under a red jacket with fur and long red boots. She looked like a young Mrs. Claus. Her hat was one of Christmas, too.

"Ah, Doumeki! Nice to see you here!~" She waved happily.

"Yuuko-san..."

She walked over and sat down next to Doumeki. "That was bad of you to come here and leave poor Watanuki all alone," she said with a grin on her face.

"Then how come you're here, too?"

"Hmm.. because I needed to speak to a certain someone?"

Doumeki stared at the witch with his golden eyes. He knew that she was talking about him. "Who's taking care of Watanuki?"

"I left Mokona in charge. Maru and Moro are there too," she said with a professional smile. Doumeki turned his gaze to the tray in front of him. He took a sandwich and began eating.

"Suzuki-san!~ I'll take the regular!"

The old coffee master smiled and said, "Coming right up."

Doumeki stopped chewing and gulped down the food before saying, "You know him?"

"We're old pals!" said Yuuko-san with a grin. Old pals meant that Suzuki-san probably made a wish and got it fulfilled. Doumeki wondered what it was. Rei smirked silently to herself – Yuuko-san noticed it and smiled herself.

"Ne, Rei-chan. How's Tamiya-kun?"

That made the usually-blank girl blush. She stuttered between words. "H-He's doing f-fine..."

Now that meant that Yuuko-san also knew Rei. What is the history between these people?! You'll find out soon~

"That's great," said the witch. Suzuki-san came back with a tray of what Yuuko-san said was.. the regular. It was really just normal coffee, it seemed. But as it came closer, Doumeki felt that the coffee had a weird presence to it.

"Wai, wai!!~" Yuuko-san was unexpectedly excited. Suzuki-san placed the tray in front of the witch. She licked her lips and said, "Itadakimasu!~"

She took the glass to her lips and gulped it down in one shot. She slammed the glass down on the table when she finished. "Ah!~ That was good!"

Suzuki-san smiled. Rei looked at Yuuko-san as if trying to figure out what she was thinking. It somehow didn't work. It was like that the first time Rei met the witch too.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Are you alright?"

Rei looked up and saw a tall lady with long black hair and red eyes that seemed to know of everything in the world. She sniffled and said, "No."

"Is that so?"

Rei was sitting on the curb of the street, crying. The witch had apparently saw her crying and came over to talk. Yuuko-san sat down next to the young preteen. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Everything was. Rei wanted to so badly say that. She looked at the lady next to her. Should she trust her? Yuuko-san smiled. She decided to tell. "My... It was my fault.. that Nii-chan... is in the hospital..."

Yuuko-san said, "What happened?"

"I... I have an ability to read people's minds," Rei began. "One day, I read Nii-chan's mind when he came home mad. He looked like he was going to kill someone... And when I read his mind, he was thinking: '_Goddamn that bastard, he just HAD to bother me and Haru. I am SO going to get that guy._' And then I couldn't read anymore since he went upstairs. Oh.. Haru is his girlfriend. I.. began wondering.. who he meant... And so I followed him the next day. He went into the back of a club. There.. there were at least three guys, bigger than Nii-chan and it looked like.. like they were going to fight. And they did..." She paused. "In the middle of fighting, one of the guys brought out a knife. Nii-chan didn't notice it.. so I rushed out of my hiding spot to protect him! I yelled to get that knife-bearing guy to stop but he rushed at me... and.. Nii-chan saved me.. I.. I was so stupid!" She began sobbing. "I... The knife hit near Nii-chan's heart.. and now he's in a coma... I.. It's all my fault..."

Yuuko-san listened quietly all the while. She then said, "Hitsuzen."

"Eh?"

"It was Hitsuzen. It's not your fault."

"B-But I--!"

Yuuko-san's stern face made her stop mid-sentence. The witch then smiled her professional smile and said, "Do you have a wish?"

Rei looked at Yuuko-san. The older lady looked serious. She said, "Yes..."

"Tell me your wish, and I will make it true... but with a price."

"I.. I wish that Nii-chan will get better soon..."

Yuuko-san's red eyes sparkled. "Granted. Now for your price."

The preteen looked a bit scared. "Wh-What do you want?"

The witch was silent for a few moments before saying, "Your ability to read minds."

"Eh?"

Yuuko-san got up from the hard seat of cement. She sighed. "I'll have to postpone it though."

"Eh?" Rei was utterly confused.

"Your price is your ability. I will not take it now. I will take it later – when it's stronger." With that, Yuuko-san began walking away. "I'll see you again later, Rei-chan."

Rei blinked and the tall lady was gone. _How did she know my name?_

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was her mom. Suddenly, she broke out into tears. This time, it was of happiness.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

After that first meeting, Rei began meeting the witch many more times. This day, it was the sixth meeting. At the stare, Yuuko-san turned and smiled at the preteen. That day was only a few months ago. How far away it seemed.

"Doumeki!~" Yuuko-san smiled.

"Hn?"

"Watanuki's awake."

"I'll be leaving now," said Doumeki. He got up, put the lunch fee on the counter, and left the store with a _ding!_ He broke into a run when he got to the less busy streets.

Back at the coffee house, Yuuko-san laughed. "That guy is quick when it comes to Watanuki."

Suzuki-san agreed. Rei looked at Yuuko-san again for she wondered how the witch knew. Rei sort of knew but she couldn't explain it.

"Give me one more, Suzuki-san!~"

"Hai, hai, coming right up."

**//;Good Evening**

Watanuki was up as Yuuko-san had said. Doumeki had run so fast that he could get a gold medal. In less than three minutes, he was back at the store. Doumeki's loud and sudden opening of the sliding door startled both Watanuki and Mokona.

"Doumeki? Are you alright?"

The said teenager was huffing and puffing at the doorway. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his quick heartbeat. "Yeah."

Before Watanuki could get up from his futon and walk over to him Doumeki said, "Don't get up." And so, the seer did so.

"I'll leave you two now," said Mokona, gathering the wet towel and bowl of water. (He put it on his head.) "Feel better, Watanuki!" He hopped out of the room.

"Are you okay?" asked Doumeki, after a period of silence.

"Mm. I'm feeling fine."

Doumeki walked over to the futon and sat down on the tatami-mat floor. "That's good." He reached a hand out to Watanuki's forehead. The touch made Watanuki flinch back.

"Your hand is so _cold_!"

"Sorry." After apologizing, he leaned in.

In less than a second, Watanuki's face was met with the archer's. _Is he going to kiss me??_ He closed his eyes. Instead of his lips being touched, he felt his forehead being touched. He opened his eyes in surprise, but what he saw surprised him more. Doumeki's face was so close that he could feel his breath.

"Your fever is gone," said Doumeki calmly, as he drew back.

"I-Is that so...?" Watanuki's face was red.

Doumeki blinked. "What's wrong? Your face is red. Did your fever come back that quickly?"

"N-No! I don't th-think so," said Watanuki, quickly. "It's n-nothing.. really."

A small smile crept onto the stoic teenager's face. "That's good."

There was another silence in the air. Watanuki's face looked like he had hearts on his cheeks. Doumeki's face looked like he saw a lost puppy find its owner. Both of them had the same feelings though; love.

"When I--" "When you--"

That surprised both of them.

"You can go first," said Doumeki.

"No, you can."

"It's alright. You could go first."

"O-Okay..." Watanuki blushed. "Um.. when I was sleeping... I had a nightmare."

Doumeki waited patiently for a further description.

"I.. I felt that you were leaving me. No matter how much I reached for you, you kept walking away... But once, I grabbed your hand. You told me.. to let go. I didn't want to.. but you kissed me on the cheek and made me let go.. I was so sad." Watanuki's eyes watered. "I'm glad you're still here with me..."

Doumeki did what he wanted to do all day. He hugged the seer. "Of course."

Watanuki smiled through his tears as he held Doumeki tight to him. "Mm."

The hug lasted for a full ten minutes. What Doumeki did not notice was that Watanuki fell asleep in his arms during that time. When Doumeki said, "Watanuki?", he got no answer and that's when he noticed. He sighed and gently put Watanuki back on to the futon. But while he was doing that, Watanuki suddenly pulled Doumeki close and that made Doumeki fall on Watanuki – well not really. Watanuki lay on the futon with arms around Doumeki's neck. Doumeki was on top of him; his arms supporting himself up to not drop on the poor boy below him. What a great position he was in. But what a bad thing to do when the other is sleeping. Don't do anything, Doumeki!

The bigger teenager grunted as he tried to get Watanuki to release his strength around his neck, with one hand. Even though the guy was sleeping, his strength was quite powerful. Poor Doumeki. He sighed and just let himself drop to the left side of Watanuki. He fell asleep next to the warm body of his lover. Just. Like. That.

**//;Good Night**

Yuuko-san looked in the room. She smiled at the sight. "Rest well, you two."

As she left the doorway, Mokona hopped onto her shoulder and whispered, "Yuuko! Do you think we should just leave Doumeki with his outdoor clothes on?"

The witch stopped in her tracks. "Mm..." She was in deep thought. A grin then formed on her face. She then began giggling maniacally. Yuuko-san whispered her answer to the black manjuu and Mokona grinned himself.

They had an idea. A great one. A early Christmas present from them.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Second chapter up! **Happy Mother's Day**, everyone! ;D

(Towel *****) = I didn't really know what it was. I thought of "blanket" and then "towel" and then "cloth". I stuck with "towel". I don't know why. I think it's because my sister said so xD I even asked my mom O__O; (She then asked why, and I didn't answer :P [She doesn't know that I write yaoi ^^;])

A long chapter it was, yes? Not much of my thoughts today.

**Please review! Good, bad, long, short. Do please say something :3**

**//;SEi**

**P.S.** I wonder why I'm writing about Christmas when it's barely even summer yet O__O; Oh well. As long as I got my stupid idea out!~

**Listening To:** Eternal Ring (Conrad from Kyou Kara Maou!) - (voice actor: Toshiyuki Morikawa)  
A great song, if I must say so myself ^^


	3. Christmas

**Title:** Can't You Chu?**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** A One-Shot Fanfic that turned amazingly LONG! O__O;**  
Summary:** A.K.A. Can't You Kiss? It's almost Christmas! But no matter how much Doumeki wants to kiss his lover, Watanuki won't let him. DouWata love ;3  
**---Pairing:** Doumeki x Watanuki (OF COURSE!! 8D)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic, but I do own my feelings as a DouWata fangirl ;D

**A/N:** hahah..haha..ha.. stupid OO makes me cry. I lost the original version of this chapter... about a week ago.. well, here's the new version. Sorry for the lateness. Apologies; do accept them please.

This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! .. **//;SEi**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - Ch3. Christmas**

**//;Good Morning**

"Ngh..." Rays and lines of sunlight shone through the long parallel cracks in the large blinds that hung over the nearby window. The arrows and the ends met together at one spot. And the owner of that spot got quite grumpy when they all pointed at him. The blindness of the light made him groan in annoyance for waking him up from his sleep, as well as giving him pain first thing in the morning. Doumeki forced his eyes open, but that made him angrier much more. All around him, he could see blue and red dots in the heavenly light that shone.

He tried to move his left arm to shade his eyes with his hand, but something stopped him. I mean, something stopped him from moving – not that he didn't want to shade his eyes. It felt very heavy on his arm. He wondered what it was. Using his right arm, his put his hand right above his eyes and as he squinted to get a better view through the sunshine, his eyes turned big from shock; he was shocked to the point of a nosebleed.

It's a wonder that he didn't have one. At least he felt his little nose nerves in the back of his head popping and sizzling and pushing and doing whatever they can to get some red liquid out of his nose. Nosebleeds happen at a weird time – I think Doumeki will have a delayed nosebleed right after. I wonder when that will be. Probably after the scene in which he k-- EHEM. I'm sorry about that. Don't mind what I just say. I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. I really didn't say anything. Er.. Now, let's go back to the story. Eheh.

…

MY GOD, what a sight! Watanuki lay quietly sleeping on his arm, his non-spectacled head a small distance away from his chest. Approximately one inch away, to be precise... Now that _is_ a very small distance. Before Doumeki could take a deep breath to intake the whole scene that lay in front of him, he noticed something very strange. He was sure – and I am sure, too – that he wore his outdoor clothes to sleep. Now, he wore a gray yutaka that strangely fit his body structure, though a bit revealing at the chest, in which the smaller teenager was currently breathing on.

Another strange thing. When he looked down at Watanuki to see how much bare skin of his was being shown, he noticed that Watanuki also wore something other than his pajamas that he was sure – and I, too – that he had worn the other day. A teal yutaka with an ocean blush covered the smaller one's body. It was a bit large but fitting for him.

At least they were still on a futon, right? If they were on a bed, their clothes wouldn't have matched and the traditional Japanese room they were in would have gave out a weird feeling. I think in Fruits Basket, Tohru had a pink bed with frilly frills in a Japanese kind of room. That kind of fit in, though. Is it because the walls were white and there was a door with a knob? I don't remember. Whatever. Uh... Movin' on!

…

The sun had shifted it's place during the long amount of time that Doumeki lay awake. Its' pointers no longer poked him in the face, though they _did_ poke the blanket that his body was under, making his bottom half sweat from the heat it produced. He thought that he saw a bit of steam come up in the air. But that was his imagination. No one has really ever experienced burning from the sun unless it's some ultra ultra ultra UV rays that can even melt metal – something like a volcano. He _did_ feel his leg burn though. He wondered if he was going to be like dirt. A brown color with a bit of tan in it; the brown parts dead, the tan parts alive. I wonder where the plant goes? Nevermind.

He groaned at the thought of becoming two colors. But at the sudden, though little, movement, it caused a different voice to sound out. "Mm..."

Doumeki froze. The figure on his arm stirred... but did not wake up. Doumeki sighed in relief. Bad move. Watanuki's eyes fluttered open. Apparently, he had pretended to sleep after his previous movement because something under him felt stiff. The sky appeared first, and then the sun. Doumeki stared at the landscape that shone through the two holes whose doors were wide open. A sparkle lay on each eye, brighting them even though they were still sleepy. They were a beautiful pair of eyes.

"Good morning."

The eyes slowly moved to the source – Doumeki's mouth, and then a bit higher - to Doumeki's eyes. Jackpot. Who wants to be a millionaire? Sleepiness no longer fogged Watanuki's eyes; they were as clear as glass.

"Eh?"

By the way, I'm just going to ask this. Are you glad that we're up to the dialogue? So much to read, that was, right? Well, you should say 'thank you' to me though there really isn't any reason to say so... but whatever! Just say 'thank you' in your review, okay? Remember that ~ And now let's go back to the story.

"Good morning," Doumeki repeated himself.

Watanuki heard the other the first time but the reason he said "Eh?" was because he was confused. He was confused by why Doumeki was there with him. He was confused by why Doumeki was in the same futon as him. But the position he was in was the most confusing. So he asked.

"Wh-Why are we... in this position...?"

"I don't know."

Silence. No one moved an inch or a millimeter or whatever the tiniest bit of movement is. That is, until Doumeki asked, "Can..." His throat felt dry. It felt like he had run in a desert. Was it because of the scene in front of him that dissolved all the water in his throat? He coughed quietly. "Can you get off my arm?"

It sounded forceful, but Doumeki seriously needed his arm free. It felt painstakingly like he was stabbed by a million needles with burned tips. It hurt. A lot.

Watanuki didn't know what Doumeki was talking about. By saying "position", he meant that he was very close to Doumeki, not that he was on his (Doumeki's) arm. His eyes traveled from the said person's face down to his neck, in which he quickly glanced at – blushing all the while – and then finally to the shoulder which supported the arm that was said to be the thing that he was laying on. And yes he was. The hard but soft piece of meat that he used as a pillow for the entire night was right under him.

He quickly sat up and began apologizing. "I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't know!"

Doumeki got up from his position too, grimacing as he dragged his limp arm up. "It's okay."

The other didn't think that it was okay. He kept on apologizing. Other than words, he also grabbed Doumeki's arm and before he could think of what he was doing, he held it to his chest and said in a singsong voice, "Pain, pain, go away."

He rocked the arm side to side as if it were a baby. Doumeki stared at Watanuki, thinking that he was being possessed. But no, he wasn't. Not at all. Honest. He was doing what he thought a mother would do. He didn't remember how his mother treated him but at least he was trying. Trying to make the pain go away. Trying to make Doumeki feel better. Trying to forget that he was the one who caused the pain.

"Watanuki?" It didn't sound like a question. In fact, it was more like a demand.

The 'mother' stopped. He stared at nothing for a while, and then finally noticing what he was doing, he yelped and jumped back. A deep blood red formed on his cheeks and he began apologizing once more. "I-I'm sorry! I d-don't know what I-I was doing...!"

He looked so shocked and cute at the same time that Doumeki didn't know what he was doing until he finally realized that he was on top of Watanuki.

"D-Doumeki?" The _uke_ was struck by so much lightning that he was going on fire. "Wh-What are you doing?"

He got no answer. He got no reply. All he got was a touch of the lips. But it was no kiss. Watanuki stopped the _seme_ before it could turn into one. Though he _did_ stop the kiss, he couldn't stop the things that followed it. He felt something wet on his neck. "S-Stop it!" He tried to push Doumeki off of him. Either he was heavy, or pushing back himself, or just the stone statue he was, Watanuki's advances were futile. "D-Doumeki!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD..." The door swung open with a _BAM!_. "MORNING!!"

The couple's eyes went straight to the.. uh... disturbance. It was Yuuko-san. As expected. But what she saw was not really what she expected, though just a little. Doumeki was on top of Watanuki – you know that already – and his mouth was at Watanuki's neck, as if trying to suck some blood out of it like a vampire. Watanuki was trying to push him off... (WHY??!)... and was making the most adorable face ever.

"Mm? Am I disturbing you two?" She turned around, ready to leave. "Sorry!~"

_CRASH!_ Doumeki went flying to the wall.

"N-No, you're not, Yuuko-san! Please come back!"

Before turning around to face the pushed and the pusher, she smirked. _Ah, what a good thing I've done._ The witch leaned against the doorway and said, "So?"

"W-What do you mean?"

She flew – I mean, literally _flew_... She FLEW...SHE FLEW FOR GOD'S SAKE. GOT IT? GOOD! - to where Watanuki was. How she did that, no will know. I don't know, either. Don't ask. If you do... I don't know what will happen to you. And so, shocked by the sudden fly-in by Yuuko-san, he backed up with wide eyes, afraid of the witch herself and what she was going to say next. She was sitting Seiza (*) style when she dropped. She drew her face closer to Watanuki and lifted his chin with one of her long and slender fingers. "So... what happened?"

He backed up more. "W-What do you mean?" Gee, Watanuki, give a better response!

Yuuko-san smirked once more and nudged Watanuki playfully. "You. Know. What. I. Mean.~"

Now instead of the usual cat appearance that Himawari-chan always referred to him as, he looked like a cute puppy with eyes that were begging not to say anything more. He blushed. "N-Nothing happened!"

"Liar~" Yuuko-san pouted. "Liar liar, pants..." _Pants?_ She looked down at Watanuki's bare legs that were revealed from the not-really-long yutaka that he wore. "...No.." She grinned and poked his cheeks. "Cheeks on fire!" And she was right. Watanuki's cheeks were on fire. So much that Doumeki came over from the wall and asked concernedly with a hand to Watanuki's head, "Is your cold back up?"

A quiet squeal escaped from Watanuki, and he punched Doumeki to the point of... well, he finally had the nosebleed that was delayed from before. He lay on the futon, as still as his usual face. Was he dead? Oh, of course not. I wouldn't kill someone so unnecessarily like that. I mean, I.. wouldn't really kill someone... ahahahaha...haha.. um.

Yuuko-san stared at the 'dead' figure for a long while before turning back to Watanuki with a girly smile on her face. "So I presume that you liked my present?"

"Eh? Present?"

She nudged him playfully once more and raised her eyebrows repeatedly, her way of saying, "You know what I mean~"

But he didn't get it. He looked at her, his head cocked to the side. "What?"

What an airhead. Okay. Explain please, Yuuko-san. As she sat back, she sighed heavily, as if Watanuki was the most stupidest person that she ever met. She decided to make it like a quiz. He would get it eventually... right? "When you woke up, who was in front of you?"

He blushed at the memory. "D-Doumeki."

"And _why_ was he in front of you?"

"I-I don't know..."

"There you go!"

"Eh?"

She grinned. "I was the one who put you in that position."

"EHHHHH?!"

Yuuko-san felt like putting a finger to her ear as Doumeki usually did, but since that guy was apparently passed out from the punch that he received in the face, she didn't do it, since it was more amusing when he did it.

"Why?" Watanuki was being slow today. Very... slow.

Yuuko-san felt like _punching_ him now. She sighed heavily and loudly. "Gee, Watanuki, what did I just say before all this?!"

"Um..." He went into thought. "A present?"

"Exactly!"

"... 'Exactly' what?"

_ARGH!_ She bit her lip from yelling. "The reason why you were in that position this morning was because I put you like that! As a present! Get it??"

"But..."

"But what?"

Watanuki stared Yuuko-san in the eye. "Why'd you give us a present?" _And a present like that?_, he wanted to ask, but was afraid to.

Yuuko-san had enough. She got up and walked to the door. She said, "Merry Christmas!" in a loud voice, and then she closed the door, a bit louder than her voice. It was so loud that Doumeki finally grasped his buddy, Conscience, and got up from his laying position in which had appeared to be so, with a red fist mark on his face.

"Nn..." It hurt very much. It felt like his jaw bone had fallen off. He tried to adjust his bone with his hand. It cracked a few times but that meant something at least. After feeling that it was in the right place, he looked up at his lover. He was staring at the door.

_Did Yuuko-san leave?_ Yes, she did, Doumeki. You're so slow. _What's wrong with him?_ I'll explain. After you ask.

"Watanuki."

No answer.

"Hey, Watanuki." He walked over to where his lover sat with legs under him and to the sides, his bottom on the floor. (Do you get that? Think of how a girl sits when she collapses on the floor. Like that. Kinda like the way a puppy sits... though a bit more relaxed.) "What's wrong?"

Watanuki turned his head slowly to Doumeki. His mouth opened as if to say something but a voice didn't come out. He turned back to the door and when his mouth opened again, he asked, "Today's Christmas?"

_Huh?_ Doumeki recalled the day before; Watanuki with a cold. Snow. Winter. Christmas Eve. "Yeah. Today's Christmas."

**//;Good Afternoon**

After that odd incident, they had lunch. At Suzuki-san's place! - I mean, his coffeehouse. They skipped breakfast since they had apparently woke up late that morning. Around 10-11 AM, to be precise. They were sitting in their usual seats when we arrived at the scene. This time, Rei didn't have her writing stuff. She had a bunch of boxes wrapped with colorful wrapping and tied with matching ribbons and bows. Did she receive them from friends? Or were they for giving away?

Watanuki asked. "Did you get those from friends?"

Rei shook her head. "They're for you."

"M-Me?" Watanuki was taken back. He put his hands up in refusal. "I-I don't w-want any..."

She smirked. He actually did want them. In his mind, he was thinking that it would be good to receive some presents since he never really got any from anyone before. He was actually very happy inside. She said, "You're taking them anyway. But, not all are for you." She looked at Doumeki who sat next to Watanuki. "Some are for him." She looked at Yuuko-san who was busily talking to Suzuki-san. "And Yuuko-san."

"B-But... Why are you giving us presents? We have only known each other f-for... only three days!"

Rei smiled. "It's alright. You're my friends, right?"

"... Friends?" Watanuki thought about that for a minute. Then, he blushed. "Y-Yeah."

Everyone looked at him, even Yuuko-san and Suzuki-san who stopped talking, with a smile. Even Doumeki was smiling at him, though it really looked more like a smirk.

"So!" Yuuko-san began talking. "Are you going to give the presents now, Rei-chan?"

"U-Um.. no."

Watanuki raised his eyebrow as if confused. Well, he _was_ confused. "Why not?"

"I'm planning to give them to you all at the party tonight," she explained.

"Party?" asked Doumeki. Watanuki looked at Rei expectantly for a further explanation. But she looked confused herself. She asked, "Didn't Yuuko-san tell you about it?"

"Eh? No..."

She faced the witch. "You didn't tell them?"

"Datte! ~ I was busy getting my present for them ready!" Yuuko-san pouted.

_Ah.._ Watanuki blushed. Doumeki looked the other way, his face as stoic as ever – though a dab of blush appeared on his cheeks. Rei looked at them. From Watanuki's mind, she depicted a weird image. Oh wait, how did she do that? It seems that her power was leveling. Now instead of reading people's minds, she could see them too.

In Watanuki's mind was the most embarrassing thing ever. Watanuki was looking up at Doumeki, who was laying next to him, and then blah blah blah, you know the rest. Doumeki's mind was something else though. In his mind, the teenager was staring at Watanuki rock his arm like a mother, and then backing away with a cute face. What a life these two were having! She blushed visibly.

Yuuko-san smirked. She whispered to her, "That means they liked it."

Rei forced a smile through her blushing. The picture still appeared in her mind even when she looked away from the two. _These two are progressing quite well!_ She thought positively.

"Ah. Doumeki," Yuuko-san suddenly spoke. "I have to speak to you after this. When we get home, could you come with me to the treasure room?"

Doumeki looked at her suspiciously. "Sure..."

She smiled and then raising the drink she ordered, she said, "Saa! Let's enjoy our lunch!"

"W-Wait, Yuuko-san." Watanuki was out of his imaginary world.

"Hmm?"

"When is the party?"

"Tonight."

"Eh?"

She sipped her drink. "As I said."

**//;Good Evening**

"W-Why do I have to wear this?!"

"Because you look cute in it!"

"That has nothing to do with it!!" Watanuki yelled, his face turning red in the process.

Yuuko-san patted down the dress. "Tonight's party is a costume party," she said with a smile on her face.

"A costume party?? Isn't it supposed to be a Christmas party?!"

"That too." Yuuko-san walked a few steps away from Watanuki and inspected her work. "Excellent!"

"B-But why as Snow White?! I'm not a girl!"

The witch did not answer. She was in thought. Suddenly, she exclaimed, "We need to fix your hair!" She walked over to him once more and began fussing with his hair.

"Yuuko-san!!"

"Hush, Watanuki. Doumeki's going to be wearing a costume too, you know." She got a comb from somewhere and brushed it over and over. As if he had that much hair...

"D-Doumeki too?" He blushed. If Rei were here, she would see that he was thinking about Doumeki in a bunch of costumes. First an archer, then a police officer, then a Santa... Gee, Watanuki, you're crazy.

The lady eyed her employee before saying, "He's going to be your prince."

"EH?!" From his sudden outburst, his head moved, which caused Yuuko-san to get his hair in a weird tangle. She immediately set to work on fixing it. Somehow, it felt like a mother-daughter... um.. mother-son type of thing... Well, kinda.

"Why??" asked Watanuki.

"Because I told him to." When did she tell him to? He didn't even know about the party until Rei told them. Watanuki remembered that Yuuko-san had requested Doumeki meet her in the treasure room. Maybe that was it?

Yuuko-san sighed. "I wonder what I will be wearing...?"

What a shock. The lady who always had something fashionable on everyday was wondering what to wear. Watanuki tried to give her advice. "U-Um... you could wear the Miss Claus costume you wore the other day..."

"But... That was not mine."

"Eh?"

She continued combing his hair. "That was somebody else's."

Geh. She had actually worn somebody else's clothing and shown off with it. What a weirdo. Watanuki continued with his suggestions. "Y-You could be..." He couldn't think of anything. The first thing that popped into his head was: "A witch."

**//;Good Night**

The party was on! It was being hosted by Suzuki-san in his house. Who knew that the old guy would be some rich geezer? When Watanuki and the crew arrived at his house, they were speechless – that is, except Yuuko-san. Rather than a house, it was a huge mansion!

Suzuki-san greeted them and ushered them quickly in for it was getting very chilly – it was beginning to snow. He explained a few rules and things before leaving them alone in the ballroom. When Watanuki had a question, he tried to look for Suzuki-san but couldn't because the costume that the old man was wearing was a butler costume and since there were _so many_ butlers around, he just did not have the spirit to find him.

Also, amazingly, there were many people present. It seemed that the old coffeehouse master had a lot of friends. Not just people his age, but people younger. They bustled around, talking either quietly or loudly, laughing or giggling once in a while, and just randomly hanged around with whoever they were friends with. Rei had come too. She wore a... well, what was it?

"Rei-san!" Watanuki waved to her. She giggled at the sight of him and waved back. She walked to where he stood with Doumeki. Yuuko-san had wandered off somewhere.

"Nice to see that you've come," she smiled.

"Y-Yeah..." He remembered that he was wearing the Snow White costume. He looked at hers. "What is that supposed to be?"

She looked down and said, "This? I'm supposed to be the Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen?" It really did look like ice, since it was shiny and clear and whitish. But a queen?

"Yup." Since that wasn't enough, she explained. "Have you ever heard of the Ice Queen?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, to keep things simple, the Ice Queen is someone who's emotionally and physically cold. I somehow wanted to match with the winter... Though I sort of ruin the Christmas spirit, hm?"

Doumeki and Watanuki didn't really get it but didn't go further into the topic for someone interrupted them.

"Are these your friends, Rei?"

The girl turned to face the one speaking. She smiled. "Yes, they are."

"Um.."

"Oh!" She began introducing the interrupter. "This is my older brother, Tamiya." She turned to her brother and did likewise. She gestured at Snow White. "This is Watanuki and," She gestured at the Prince. "this is Doumeki." No honorifics? Oh well.

Tamiya held out a hand. "Nice to meet you two."

Both took turns to shake his hand. What a handsome fellow! His hair and eyes were as dark as Rei's, but what made him very handsome was the costume he wore. It was of a nobleman. It wasn't really like the prince costume that Doumeki wore – it was more like one of those historical costumes that dukes and kings wore, with ruffles and dullish but bright colors that matched with their stockings and shoes and accessories. Watanuki wondered if Rei's family was as rich as Suzuki-san, since their grandfather was a friend of the old mans'. We'll come back to that someday. Or not. I'll have Rei confirm that now.

"My parents are here too. I hope to introduce you two to them sometime."

Watanuki blushed, making him look cuter than ever. "That makes it sound like we're going to marry you."

She laughed. "True, but I just wanted to introduce both of you to them because you're the only.. well, the first friends I've had in a while..." Her face became sad.

"What do you mean?" asked Doumeki.

"Well... as you know, my brother here has been sorta... like a delinquent in his school." Tamiya chuckled lightly, as if embarrassed. "Because of him, my image was messed up as well."

"Though you two are rich kids?"

The three looked at Doumeki, as if he said something weird. And it _was_ weird. Tamiya laughed. "We're not really rich kids.. well.. we _are_ rich kids, but that doesn't mean we are as rich as our parents. Rei and I don't like to be pampered like rich kids. We try to live like regular people."

"Is that so...?" asked Watanuki.

Silence resounded between the four. A familiar voice over a microphone made it cease. The lights dimmed and a spotlight went to the host.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to my Christmas Masquerade! Though.. it's not really a masquerade since we're not wearing masks.." Suzuki-san chuckled before resuming his speech. "I am very happy that everyone had the time to come here. I especially want to thank my regular customers for coming here also!" A spotlight dropped onto Watanuki and Doumeki. Another spotlight went to Yuuko-san. "These three are my wonderful customers from the coffeehouse I own. I take them as special because they come regularly when there are no other customers except Rei." Everyone laughed. "Well, I present to you, Yuuko-san, Watanuki and Doumeki. Please give them a round of applause as gratitude!"

The whole room filled with applause. Watanuki blushed in his costume, making some of the other guys in the room look shyly away from him.

Suzuki-san continued. "I also have to thank Rei for being with me at times that I want to cry over the death of Jun, and for always supporting me when I need help." A third spotlight shone at Rei. She blushed as everyone applauded her presence. "Well, everyone! I hope you are excited as I am for the dance that will be happening approximately in half an hour! Does everyone know the rules?"

Some people nodded, some people shook their heads. Suzuki-san explained to those who didn't know it. "You will have only one partner for the dance, and so choose wisely! The best dance will be awarded with... well, that's a secret! It depends on the couple. And so, please enjoy the rest of the night!"

Everyone went off in different directions; some to the bathroom to check their clothes and makeup, some went to the fruit punch stand, some went to talk with other friends, etc., etc. Watanuki and Doumeki went on talking with the Sasaki siblings. They eventually met up with the Sasaki parents and were introduced to, too. Rei gave Doumeki and Watanuki their presents and also to Yuuko-san, who was being surrounded by many men.

Soon, the half hour was up and the dance was beginning. Violins and cellos began harmonizing with a piano accompanying the strings. Women and men, girls and boys, began coupling up for the dance. Once they found a partner, they began dancing.

Rei paired up with this guy who asked shyly for her to dance with him, and Tamiya paired up with his girlfriend Haru, who came to the party as a guest of the Sasaki's. Watanuki and Doumeki paired up after the Sasaki siblings went off for their dance. They were really the only ones not dancing, after all. Everyone was taken, too; Yuuko-san had paired up with one of the guys that were flirting over her and Suzuki-san paired up with his wife, a very pretty old lady. Well, you must be wondering about Suzuki-san's children, right? Well, I assure you: they do have kids. They lived somewhere else, and that's why they were not present. They _were_ invited though.

"D-Doumeki..." Watanuki stumbled as he tried to dance in the low-heeled shoes that Yuuko-san forced him to wear.

"Hn?" They turned once.

"I-I'm.. Wah!--" The bespectacled Snow White tripped over the hem of his ivory dress. Doumeki caught him just in time. "I'm not a good dancer!"

The prince smirked. "I know." He lifted the princess up and got his partner back on his feet. "Just follow my steps." Watanuki reluctantly did so.

_When did he become such a good dancer? No... when did he ever learn to dance?_ It was impossible to learn the waltz or ballroom dancing in the time that Yuuko-san asked Doumeki to meet with her. So that was out. _Ah._ Watanuki looked at the viridescent jewel that hung on Doumeki's neck. _Where did that come from?_ Watanuki did not notice it before. It probably was one of the treasures that Yuuko-san had in that large room of junk. Watanuki wondered if it was something to help with the dancing.

The green stone sparkled as they swung side to side, Watanuki's dress flowing in motion. Somehow, Watanuki got the hang of it and began dancing gracefully to the music. It was fun. At times, he had to spin and push away from Doumeki, but then he would spin back and come back to the prince. He began giggling at how much fun the party was. A smile formed on Doumeki's face as he began enjoying the dance along with his princess. The music then slowed down and came to a stop.

Suddenly, a big round of applause sounded throughout the room. The couple stopped and tried to catch their breath as they looked around to see what was happening. To their surprise, all eyes were on them. Apparently, the dance was supposed to have stopped at least ten minutes ago, but since Suzuki-san found that the couple's dance was beautiful, he kept the music going. Other couples began noticing this and stopped their dancing. They watched silently as the princess and prince danced to their heart's content. Now that the dance was over, they felt so proud that they were able to witness such a wonderful dance this Christmas night.

Watanuki blushed, trying to make the urge of running away disappear. He stayed close to Doumeki, like a girl about to be attacked by wolves. Suzuki-san went to the microphone and exclaimed, "Well, everyone! I think we have a winner!"

Wild whoops and cheers escaped from the audience. The old host seemed excited now. A spotlight pointed out the couple. "Doumeki and Watanuki, would you two kindly step up here?"

The couple slowly walked to the stage steps and proceeded to stand where Suzuki-san was. The old master gestured at the two. "I present to you, the couple who has won this year's competition! : Snow White and (his) Prince!"

Applause. Applause. Applause. Alright. Movin' on! Suzuki-san gave a speech to the audience about what was going to happen. "For this couple, a special someone has chosen the prize for the two." He looked down at a paper in his hand. "And, my, this is a very spectacular prize, oh yes it is." He cleared his throat through the silence that came from the audience. "Now I will announce the prize."

Everyone was eager, especially the prize winners. But what Suzuki-san said was not what they expected. "And the prize is... to kiss!"

"EHH??!" Almost everyone had the same thought. "What?" "Kiss?" "Really?" "Did you hear that?" etc. etc.

"Everyone please quiet down!" Silence. "Alright, it seems like you have something to say, Watanuki. What is it?"

"Wh-Who was it that decided.. the prize..?" He was as red as the poisoned apple that the witch in the story of Snow White gave.

"Um..." Suzuki-san looked at his paper. "Here, it says... 'The Witch'."

Watanuki gasped. It was Yuuko-san. He turned to look for her in the crowd. When he spotted her, he noticed that she was grinning in her witch costume. _That... witch!!_

"Well, I hope everyone is eager for your prize to be given, right?" Cheers came from the crowd. "Now, everyone, as you've been anticipating... You two, kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Taunts came from the audience.

The dance winners looked at each other. Watanuki seemed uneasy but Doumeki was calm. The prince drew close to the princess, ready to kiss him. But before lips touched, Watanuki ran from the stage. Groans and complaints came from the crowd. Doumeki ran after the runner and caught him.

"Watanuki. What's wrong?"

The questioned blushed at the tight grip of the questioner. "N-Nothing!"

"Then why'd you run?"

"I-I..." He didn't dare look at him. "D-Don't they know that w-we're two g-guys?!"

Doumeki looked back at the audience. They were getting impatient. "I think they do."

"Even th-though they know.. they're s-still making us k-kiss?!"

The prince didn't answer. He was looking at something that hung from the ceiling. Watanuki looked up as well. His eyes widened behind his glasses when he figured out what it was.

A mistletoe. Now he couldn't run away from the kiss. Yuuko-san had probably planted it there, planned everything out, got everything to go exactly as she wanted. What a witch. Doumeki wrapped an arm around Watanuki's waist and tried to get his face close to the other's, but the closer he got, the farther it went. Watanuki seriously did not want to be kissed. He got as far as a little above his hip height until he felt that he was going to fall. He put his arms around Doumeki's neck to support himself.

Bad move. Doumeki had the advantage of kissing him now. And kiss he did. Watanuki felt his lips become attached with another, and warm breaths invading his. It became deeper and deeper until it became the best kiss of the night. Well, best kiss of the night _so far_... *wink wink*

When the two mouths came apart, Watanuki was as red as Yuuko-san's eyes that were staring ever so silently. He gasped for breath as Doumeki tried to put him back to a standing position, but since Watanuki was so dazed from the kiss, his legs gave out and the prince had no choice but to carry him princess-style.

Doumeki turned to the crowd and said in a very prince-like manner, "That will be all." And then he left the ballroom with his princess.

Everyone was speechless. What a kiss that was! Couples began looking at each other. Some lovers kissed each other as if bewitched from the amazing spell that was just cast. Some little kids pecked each other on the cheek, giggling the whole time. Music began playing again and a new dance began. A slow dance.

Outside of the ballroom, Watanuki woke up from his daze and struggled to get out of Doumeki's arms. "L-Let me down!"

The prince gently dropped the princess down on the floor. Watanuki did not dare look at Doumeki after that kiss. It was very embarrassing. That's why he didn't want to kiss Doumeki. It was so embarrassing that he wouldn't be able to look at his lover after that.

"Watanuki?" Doumeki noticed that the princess' eyes were somewhere else other than on him. With a gloved hand, he lifted Watanuki's chin and forced him to look at him. But Watanuki's eyes were still elsewhere though he faced the other. "Watanuki. Look at me."

The demanded resisted. The demander got angry. He shoved his face to the one he held and gave another kiss. And from this, Watanuki's eyes quickly darted to Doumeki's face; a mix of shock and passion in his mix-matched irises.

"Mm..." He fell deep into the kiss, a daze sprouting once more. But since this kiss was very long, he fainted halfway.

**//;Good Midnight**

I never really had a "Good Midnight" before, hm? Well, this chapter will have one since the story doesn't just end there!

It was already midnight when the trio came back home. Watanuki had amazingly fallen asleep after fainting from the second kiss he had that night. Doumeki carried him princess-style once more and left the mansion with Yuuko-san. They waited until everyone left for Yuuko-san said to do so.

Suddenly, after a few minutes in the chilly winter night, snow fell from the sky. But what also fell from the sky was a large bird in which was being piloted by... Mokona!

"Yo, Yuuko!~"

"Mokona, thank you for coming to pick us up."

"No problem!" He saluted the lady. "Now, all aboard!"

The witch, and the prince with his princess climbed onto the bird. Before heading off, Yuuko-san said to the old man who was saying goodbye, "Thank you for inviting us to this party, Suzuki-kun."

He nodded in reply. "Of course I would invite you. You've done a lot for me. I should be the one thanking you."

"No need."

Suzuki-san bowed in respect and felt sharp winds breeze itself by as the bird descended into the sky. He got up from his bow and said, "I have to also thank that young man who came with you that fateful day..."

**- - - -**

"Is he in bed?"

"Yes."

Yuuko-san stared at Doumeki for a minute. She then said with a smile, "You had fun, didn't you?"

He was quiet before answering. "Yes."

The witch grinned before leaving him alone with the sleeping teenager who was already out of the Snow White costume. At the door, she said, "Make sure you don't kiss him awake~" And left.

Oh what a night.

Suddenly, Doumeki's eyes widened as he though to himself, _I never really got Watanuki a Christmas present, did I?_ No he did not. He thought over something before smiling. _Yes, I have._

_I gave him the best Christmas present of his life. A kiss._

* * *

**A/N:** OMG. Finally! It's finished! That took a long three days to finish. I am sooo tired. I do hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing this story too ^^

I had many questions for this chapter that I asked my friend for help. I thank her for that, though she may never be able to get her thanks (she's not really a shonen-ai/yaoi person xD). Well! **READ & REVIEW!** ~

**//;SEi**

**Listening To:** Jesus - Gackt

**- - - - -**

**- Seiza *** = this is a formal way of sitting for Japanese - with your legs tucked under you... you get it, right? O__O;  
**Datte** = i didn't put an asterisk next to this but if you don't know what it means, it's something similar to saying, "Because" in a whiny kind of way in Japanese ^^  
**- Saa** = i didn't put an asterisk for this one either but it means something like, .. um.. "See here" or so. im not really sure... O___O;


	4. Afterword

**AFTERWORD**

This fanfic, **Can't You Chu?** is finally finished!! ;D

- this means that CH3 IS UP!!

**BTW, HERE IS SOMETHING THAT YOU MIGHT LIKE TO SEE:**  
http://i79[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/j159/Poookieee/73704[dot]jpg

That is the picture that I used for the sleeping scene in the beginning of Chapter 3! :D

-------------------------

**THANK YOU:**

I thank you to all who have been supporting me as well as R&R throughout ^^

I especially thank Poison-and-Foxglove for supporting me when I lost the whole chapter. OH YEAH.

------------------------

**ADVERTISEMENT:**

Read_ Poison-and-Foxglove_'s fanfic ; What the Snow Hides!

**THE SUMMARY (taken from her):** When Yuko sends Watanuki and Doumeki off to a ski lodge to deal with some spirits, Watanuki expects to deal with them quickly and enjoy some time learning to ski. Unfortunately, these aren't ordinary spirits and Doumeki makes some strange moves... DouWata

-------------------------

I do hope you read it! I think it's GREAT. sorry P-a-F if you don't want me advertising xD

**//;SEi**

--------------------------

**P.S.**

Has anyone ever noticed something about the title? I put the title like that for a reason. It's fun, right? xD

Say "Can't You Chu" very fast. It sounds like "Can Choo Choo" right? Soo funny :D

BTW. **NEW STORIES COMING UP**. Put me on alert if you ever want to know ^^

-- THE TITLES: * these are already posted.

1) **Thank You For** *

2) **What a Rookie, Watanuki!** *

Some more fanfics that are not xxxHolic... such as Junjou Romantica and No Money.


End file.
